I Lay My Love On You
by keiko77
Summary: Di klub basket inilah kisah Aomine daiki dan Kise Ryota bermula. Hati sedingin Aomine bisa diluluhkan.


Sebuah SMA Swasta dgn klub basket yg sangat kuat, SMA Teikou. Beranggotakan 5 org yg sangat berbakat yg sering disebut sebagai Kiseki no Sedai. Bermula dengan Ace dr Kiseki no Sedai, Aomine Daiki.

Waktu terbuang dgn sia2. Tidak ada yg spesial. Itulah yg selalu dirasakan oleh Aomine Daiki setelah pulang dari klub basket. Ia sangat mencintai basket lebih dari siapapun.

Suatu hari saat ia sedang berlatih basket bersama teman2 nya, ia melihat seseorang di pintu masuk bangsal.

"Kise Ryota, seorang model." begitulah pikir Aomine datar.

Ia pun melanjutkan berlatih. Kise menganga melihatnya saat bermain basket. Karena merasa diperhatikan, Aomine pun menoleh ke arah Kise. Kise salah tingkah.

"A-ada apa denganku? Mengapa aku slh tingkah?" katanya dalam hati dengan muka merah merona. Karena tidak suka diliatin, Aomine bertanya

"Kau Kise bukan ? Ada apa kemari ?"

"a-ah ti-tidak. Kebetulan aku lewat sini. Aku sedikit te-tertarik dgn basket"

Hening sejenak.

"U-umm bo-bolehkah aku ikut bermain basket?", lanjutnya.

"hn. Silahkan saja. Lakukan sesukamu." sahut Aomine.

"t-tapi bisakah kau mencontohkannya terlebih dahulu?"

"Huh. Merepotkan saja." Aomine pun memperagakan gerakan" dasar basket. Kise, yg sangat jago meniru langsung bisa meguasainya. Melihat Kise yg belajar begitu cepat membuat Aomine ingin bernain one-on-one dengannya.

"aku ingin menguji kemapuanmu. Bermainlah denganku." Tapi tentu saja aomine menang. Walaupun mereka bermain setiap hari, Kise tdk pernah menang sekalipun. Kalah tdk membuat Kise putus asa. Entah mengapa ia sangat senang bermain dgn aomine.

"A-aominecchi, ayo kita bermain sekali lagi"

"A-aominecchi ?! Panggilan macam apa itu ?!" sahut Aomine kesal.

"aku menambahkan _'-cchi' _untuk org yg aku akui, bersuyukurlah." katanya sambil cengengesan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"ngomong-ngomong ayo kita bermain lg. Kali ini aku tdk akan kalah!"

"tidak mau." dingin sikapnya setiap kali ia menanggapi Kise.

"ahh, ayolah Aominecchi..."

"sudah kubilang tdk mau. Dan jg sudah kukatakan jgn memanggilku Aominecchi!" hanya kesal yg dirasakannya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu bsk saja ya hehehe" cengar cengir sambil megedipkan sebelah matanya, begitulah gaya Kise ketika berbicara dengan org yg diakuinya.

Kise mengambil tasnya dan mulai berjalan keluar bangsal. "kise. Bisakah kau tunggu aku sebentar? Aku sedang tdk ingin plg sendiri."

"baiklah." katanya sambil mengangguk.

Dlm perjalanan plg, kise selalu mengajak aomine bicara tetapi dia selalu menanggapinya dgn dingin. Mereka berpisah di stasiun karena berbeda jalur kereta.

Ketika di dlm kereta, Kise mulai berpikir

"Mengapa aku selalu senang saat bermain dgnnya? Apalagi saat dia mengajakku plg. Entah mengapa aku sangat senang. Apakah aku suka dengannya ?" mukanya memerah.

"ahh t-tidak mungkin" ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"ah sudahlah, tidak usah kupikirkan. Tidak mungkin aku tertarik dengannya."

Saat tiba di rmh dia lngsng mandi. Rasa hangat sesudah mandi membuat dia terlelap. Dia terlalu lelah setelah melawan Aomine.

"Kise. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Muka Kise dan Aomine sama2 merona.

"t-tentu saja a-aku m-mau" balasnya sambil memainkan jari dan menundukkan kepala karena malu. Aomine sangat senang karena cintanya tdk bertepuk sebelah tangan. Perlahan-lahan Aomine mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Kise.

"Kise.. Kise.." terdengar suara samar2. "sudah waktunya makan malam."

"h-hah ?!"

"a-ada apa kise?" sahut ibunya lembut seraya terkejut.

"e-eh? A-ah t-tidak apa" bu"

"kalau begitu cepat sana makan mlm"

"b-baik".

"pfft.. Syukurlah itu hanya mimpi. T-tapi knp aku bisa memimpikannya ya ? Yah sudahlah lagipula itu sebuah mimpi yg indah." pikirnya.

"e-eh be-berpikir apa td aku ? Mimpi indah ? I-itu tidak blh terjadi!" lanjutnya di dlm hati sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Lebih baik aku makan mlm skrg. Mimpi yg td tdk ush kupikirkan."

Setelah selesai makan mlm dia tertidur lg dgn pulas.

"Kise! Kise ! Cepat bangun! Kau kesiangan !"

"o-oh i-iya bu ! Sebentar, aku mau ganti baju dulu!" teriaknya.

Ia berlari ke stasiun dgn tergesa". Untung jarak rmhnya dgn sklh hanya 1 stasiun. Kise patut bersyukur karena ia tdk terlambat sampai di sklh.

Sepulang sekolah, seperti biasa, dia mengikuti latihan basket dengan baik. Setiap hari selesai latihan dia bermain one-on-one dengan Aomine, begitu jg dengan hari ini.

Tetapi mengingat mimpi yg semalam, mukanya memerah seperti jambu.

"mengapa mukamu memerah begitu?" tanya Aomine penasaran.

"a-ahh t-tidak apa apa ehehehe" balas kise sambil garuk2 kepala.

"kalu begitu skrg ayo kalahkan aku."

"itu sudah pasti Aominecchi!" rasa malu Kise hilang, diganti dgn rasa bersemangat aomine.

"hahhh knp aku selalu kalah darimu"

"tentu saja karena kau blm cukup kuat."

Ternyata semangat pantang menyerah saja tdk cukup untuk megalahkan aomine.

"baiklah. Aku mau pulang skrg. Kau mau ikut Aominecchi ?"

"tidak usah. Aku ingin pulang sendiri." tolak Aomine.

"baiklah. Sampai besok!" sahut kise seraya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan.

"hn." hanya itu balasan Aomine.

Sesampainya di rmh, Kise kembali memikirkan aomine. Ia mulai sadar bahwa dirinya menyukai aomine. Hanya saja selama ini ia tdk mau megakuinya. Perasaannya terhadap Aomine membuatnya bersemangat setiap kali latihan basket. Tetapi Kise memutuskan untuk memendamnya sementara ini.

Besok paginya, saat sedang menuju sklh, ia bertemu Aomine di stasiun.

"oi! Aominecchi! Selamat pagi !" teriaknya.

"hn. Selamat pagi." balas aomine cuek seperti biasanya.

"ayo kita ke sklh sama-sama!" sahut kise bersemangat.

"hn. Blh saja."

Kise yg sudah menyadari dirinya menyukai aomine, tdk tahan diperlakukan dingin seperti itu. Ia ingin diperlakukan dgn baik seperti pasangan yg lainnya. Tetapi Kise tahu bahwa aomine adalah seorang Tsundere. Ia tahu Aomine adalah laki-laki yg baik. Mungkin Kise hanya bisa memendamnya sebentar lagi.

Sepulang dari klub basket...

"Aominecchi, bsk aku ingin berbicara dgn mu di taman"

"hm? Tentang apa?"

"aku ingin menanyakanmu tentang pelajaran"

"oh. Baiklah. Bsk selesai latihan basket" Aomine meng-iya kan. Aomine tdk menyadari kebohongan Kise.

Esok harinya sepulang basket di taman

"Kise. Apa yg mau kau tanyakan?" tanya Aomine.

"a-ano... Se-sebenarnya.." muka Kise langsung memerah.

"hn? Ada apa Kise?"

"se-sebenarnya aku menyukaimu, Aominecchi! Aku tdk suka diperlakukan dingin seperti itu!" kise mengatakannya dgn -yah mungkin frustrasi. Terasa ada tangan yg memegang muka Kise. Kise mengangkat kepalanya.

"hn? Menyukaiku? Oh. Aku tahu itu." Perasaan kise hanya kaget dan malu.

"ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"tdk masalah bagaimana aku tahu, yg penting-"

_Cup_.

Tiba" aomine mencium Kise. Waktu seperti berhenti sejenak. Kise yg semula kaget tiba2 berubah. Dia mungkin -yah bisa dikatakan menikmatinya.

Aomine melpaskan ciumannya. Kise merasa seperti kecewa, meskipun begitu ia senang.

"a-aominecchi.. A-apa maksudmu mencium ku?"

"yah tentu saja karena aku menyukaimu." balas aomine sambil memalingkan wajah.

Hening.

Mereka berdua larut dlm pikiran masing-masing.

"Kise. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Muka kise dan aomine sama" merona.

"t-tentu saja a-aku m-mau" balasnya sambil memainkan jari dan menundukkan kepala karena malu.

_Deg._

_Deja vu_.

Kise mengingat kejadian ini dlm mimpinya waktu itu. Ternyata mimpi itu Kise mengangkat wajahnya, ia melihat Aomine sedang mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kise. Lagi.

Tetapi kali ini kise membiarkannya. Bibir mereka bersentuhan lg. Waktu terasa sangat lama. Dunia serasa milik berdua.

Setelah Aomine melepaskan bibirnya dr bibir Kise...

"aominecchi.."

"hm? Ada apa?" kali ini aomine tdk membalasnya dgn dingin.

"aku senang skrg kita pacaran. Tapi -" lanjut kise sambil menunjuk ke belakang aomine.

"hey! Kalian berdua! Sedang apa disana?!" ternyata ada seorang guru yg melihat mereka.

"kemari kalian ! Akan kuhukum ! kalian malah ciuman!" teriak guru tersebut marah. "bersihkan sekolah ini skrg !" lanjutnya.

"b-baik" kata mereka serempak. Mereka selesai membersihkan sekolah malam hari.

"Kise. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang" kata Aomine lembut.

"t-tidak ush Aominecchi" jawab Kise.

"hmm.. Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita berpisah disini. Sampai bertemu besok!" kata Aomine tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan.

"i-ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya tersenyum" pikir Kise dlm hati kaget sambil melambaikan tangan. Sejak saat itu Aomine tdk pernah bersikap dingin lagi terhadap Kise.

~End~


End file.
